


【土冲】他的他

by hellenchen



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【土冲】他的他

【夏日Carnival】201308 青葱吧  


 

土方先生，你好  
在离开我五十米的距离，你正穿着乏味而无趣的制服出现在江户街头。  
今天的天气意料之中的不太妙，下午五时五分，阵风骤起，声势浩大。  
36.5度的午后正酝酿着一场倾盆大雨，掩盖着行人急促焦急的呼吸声，纠结在每个人的心头。  
我记得我已很久没见你，你的眉眼变得不多，表情依旧一脸废柴袭人的气象。  
目光触及你，是多奇妙的事，只需一秒钟，我又变得兴趣盎然，好想像过去那样不动声色的S你，因为每一次这样做，都是你生命中为我存在过的印记。

翻页迅速疾走，记忆不断扭曲，时间的飞逝似乎变成曲线，远远超过直线行进的距离。  
我看得见你，我看得到你，我在这微妙的距离想要停下脚步，仿佛站在世界的尽头看着自己脚下的地面裂开，万物生长又瞬间枯萎，一切倾斜颠覆，跌落到尘土里。

“总君。”

“小鞘怎么了？”

“你的手机似乎响了呢。”

 

  
一

 

“土方老妈子号称带了三番队过来支援我们，现在半个人影都没看见啊。”

冲田抄起菊一文字的刀鞘蹭了蹭后颈，不耐烦地嘟囔道，  
棘手的事总在最坏的年代接二连三。像小将那样的人本就应该安安分分待在他的高台城阁里恪守他幕府第一吉祥物的职责，非要出去逛什么庙会看什么金鱼花火，结果连人带尊严一起被天人掳走，说起来本就是傀儡却还要一再被挂起来游街，要不是茂茂本就乐天派，恐怕幕府的控权没几月就得变更一次。

“队长，副长让我拿地图来啦！！！”

山崎一口咬着红豆包冲刺过来，手里抓着一张图纸拍在冲田面前摊开，破破烂烂，看着是张建筑物内部示意图的样子，也不知道从哪里临时抱佛脚掏出来的。

一番队队长开始凝神屏气叉着双手研究起图纸，这个外形看起来像玻璃酒杯的小仓夜总会刚对外宣称破产关门，前阵子还人声鼎沸被各位幕府要员甚至天人青睐无比的喧嚣场所一下子人去楼空，于是大型建筑物成为了隐匿各种情况的好场所，夜总会由一根细长的置有观光电梯的玻璃圆柱撑起，从相当于三十三楼开始的高度才是夜总会的楼面。

“上面几层都是VIP层，我们真选组都没人进去过过，据说很多玄机。”

“土方先生人呢？不会昨晚切他尸体切太多吓得不敢见我了吧。”

“纳尼！队长你又在副长房间过夜了，怪不得副长今天早上一脸铁青看到我们直接踩头踩脚扯着衣服一个人就走了。”

冲田陷入了缄默，他和土方在很多人一起的人群里总能把他们的相处变成一场热闹的嬉戏。而两个人的时光却总是把时光交付给沉寂。  
土方昨晚点了支烟站在房门口背对着他说：

“总悟，你也已经二十岁了，我怎么就没想到你已经那么大了呢。”

然后他皱着眉头说些组内事务以及幕府的内忧外患，冲田只是习惯性地听着，可能大多数内容并不过脑就出去了，惯性的日常就算毫无实际意义也得保持，因为他们都已经成为不可或缺的一部分。

“你有没有想过你以后的日子或者生活？”土方突然扔掉烟头直视着他。

铺垫那么长，原来。  
真是一个莫名其妙秀逗的话题呢，背负着一把刀以及数不清的人命，何必还要思考那些故作深沉的累赘呢。

“如果我考虑过这样的事情的话，土方先生，你觉得我还能活到现在么？”

他笑笑，随手掏出一瓶蛋黄酱，用力挤出，开始在土方脸上画圈圈。  
笨蛋土方不但智商低下还无比闹心，话说回来，先别想这些有的没的，按照图纸来看，内部电源已经被全部切断，理论上是不可能从地面的电梯进入到夜总会内部的，夜总会的主体分A区和B区，但是在最顶层的几层，A区和B区互不相通，如果要打开电梯电源，必须到达42层，才能找到各自的电源控制室把两边的电闸系统打开，直到41层以下才是没有阻隔的连续空间，小将正是在第41层，所以得分两头行动，土方已经决定从B区进入，那自己就只能从A区走。

“山崎，你和五番队在外面负责联络接应，一番队里我挑五个人一起进去”

“队长你怎么进去啊，你真的想从电梯爬进去啊，这是不可能的啊，队长你要保重身体珍惜生命啊，如果你出了点啥米插座，哦，不，差错，我可怎么和副长和局长交代啊。”

“山崎你啰嗦得有完没完，现在大熊猫正在里面牵动万人心，大江户电视台还在外面现场直播，你说我有什么办法！”

“队长！！！”山崎开始了哀嚎，咬了一半的红豆包按捺不住从嘴里掉了出来。

“队长已死，有事烧纸，白白。”

冲田自插完FLAG后挥了挥手，抬头看了眼高耸入云的夜总会摸出手机，拨响了松平老爹的电话。

“老爹，拜托安排一架直升机来，就是现在。”

 

  
二

 

土方的太阳穴正画着十字，他冷眼瞪着冲田，昨晚的事儿还没完呢，浪费美味的蛋黄酱的行为绝对不能姑息，这死小子！  
登上直升机后，冲田以空间太小为由逼迫土方蹲下，一屁股坐到了他的头上，队员们对于两个人无休止的拉拉扯扯已经习以为常，两队人马一起共十几个人随着轰隆隆的螺旋桨的声音被丢上了夜总会的顶层天台。

“总悟，大致情况今早我也交代的很清楚了，之后等找到了将军再和你说吧。”

“还有什么可说的？本来就没什么可说的嘛。”冲田按头按背按腰，开始做热身运动。

“恭送土方先生挺进B区，祝您等下踩到地雷触到红外线被门夹死被瓦斯熏死被千斤顶砸死，被....”

“谢天谢地，你不在我身边就已经是最大生机了！”土方切了一声。

 

从最顶部倚靠绳索滑下去，敲碎玻璃窗再跳入最高层不是件难事，综合直升飞机载人和执行任务方便等各种因素，土方这边也只带了五个人进去。  
B区这块本来是宴会厅，随地凌乱的废弃物和桌椅，上次宴会时的HAPPY BIRTHDAY字眼的彩纸还贴着，说起来上周是某人的生日，但是临时有任务就那么给心照不宣的略过了，这是第几次忽略了某人的生日呢，当然其实他自己也是极少过生日的了。  
暂且活着的每一天对他们而言都该是“生日”吧，每天能看到这小子活蹦乱跳地S自己，大概就是最好的生日礼物了。

在楼层里勘察了一番，右边正中央出现的是一扇带密码转盘的门，达官显贵无论做什么事都讲究隐私性，仿佛靠一把锁就可以隐藏所有的不见天日。

“山崎，你给我查下这里的构造，这扇门是否会牵动什么机关。”土方对着对讲机吼了起来。

“副长，我知道的信息也并不比你那张图纸上多多少，你战国小说看多游戏玩多了么，夜总会设什么机关啊！”

暂且当答案是没有，那就直接暴力强拆，定点爆破比较方便，估算好小范围，应该不会伤到这楼的承重部分。  
轰隆一声，干脆利落，土方顾不得拍下身上的尘土，切了下频道，对着对讲机又吼了起来：

“总悟，你那边怎么样了？”

“没怎么样，看你没动静我就先带上眼罩跟着队友睡一下下补充体力了”

冲田边懒洋洋地回答他边对着对讲机打了个哈欠。

“混蛋小子，都什么时候了，你还....”土方顿时爆发，眼睛眉毛凑到了一块儿。

“副长，前面那段路过去似乎还有一扇门！”

“好了，先不和你说了，等我到了下一层再继续。”

语毕，土方切断了对讲机。

 

夜总会走廊的两面贴的都是赝品的世界名画，一会儿高更一会儿列宾，令人笑掉大牙，曾经松平老爹给送了电视台赞助的画展参观券，近藤就扔给土方和冲田去了。  
乡下武士雄赳赳气昂昂地走进美术馆，才发觉满场地抽象主义的费解迷点。

“还是浮世绘好懂点，总悟，这到底在画什么你懂么？”

“笨蛋土方先生请去死。”

“哈？你说画的是什么？”

“土方先生去死啦！”

“混蛋，你是不是又来找茬了啊。”

“我做梦时看到的画面和这个感觉差不多，模模糊糊的，只有土方先生叫救命的声音是清晰的。”

“为什么我要喊救命。”

“因为在梦里我每砍一个土方先生，土方先生的尸体就会叫一次救命。”

“.......”

 

  
“我先去看看，你们在这里等着。”土方走神完毕，恢复了往昔的威严。

走廊并不算特别长，走到那扇降落了一半的门前，土方探了下头，旋转式的楼梯就在下面。刚准备回头叫后面的齐藤，突然感觉脚下微微颤抖，似是尘土落下的声音，这种晃动让他有种隐约的预感，后面发生了什么。在残破的墙头落下得更猛烈的时候，齐藤忽然惊呼起来。

“副长，门！你前面的门要掉下来了！”

 

三

 

冲田伸了个懒腰拍拍队友们的屁股说，起来起来，开工了，将军的命还在别人手里捏着呢。刚才因为很清楚土方没那么快到达目的地，也就不必急于一时。

按照图纸的指示，A区和B区应该面积构造都大致相同，但实际出现在眼前的情况却大不一样，现在映入眼帘的是三间共用一件茶水厅的会议室，按照密码门对称这个规律，那在会议室另一边应该还有其他功用的空间，在不能确定爆破的后果之前，冲田在中央的茶水间区域抬头转了一圈，若有所思。

“神山，你那个装了绳子手电筒等等等的道具包给我，然后去搬张桌子再搬张椅子来”

“队长你想我们踩上去悬梁自尽么，没想到上次雾江事件时我冒犯您XX的事情您还怀恨在心！”

“你是想在这里切腹自尽，然后让我担当你的介错对吧？”

“队长，你果然到现在还无法释怀，要不等我们出去了我向全组证明您的XX依然XX，完好无损。”

神山一边说着一边挺直了腰板向冲田敬了一个礼，眼镜里的啤酒瓶底闪烁着圈圈的色彩。

“看来不用椅子了，你快给我站桌子上去。”

神山哆嗦着爬上桌子，冲田一跃就踩到他的肩膀上，神山哇哇哇地直喊疼。

“叫够了没？回去和近藤桑报告下，记你一个工伤，将功补过。”

冲田抬起手，用力把通气口上的换气窗拔下来，再一使力，上半身就撑到了天花板的隔层里。  
摸索了一下，前方隐约可以看到一丝光线，像这样挑高比较高的地方，隔层也相对比较宽敞，冲田整个人匍匐着前进，勉强能通过，只有自己个子最小，其他人恐怕是过不去了。

“你们在这里等着吧，先跟近藤桑联络下，叫他找找这里图纸有没有其他的，现在看来有出入的地方太多了。”

 

土方可以听到门的另一边呼喊他的队员们的声音，门落下的千钧一发之际，自己一个滚身才勉强闪避开，左脚脚趾还被重重的压了一下伤得不轻，这下工具和队员都被阻挡在了另一边，背靠着门坐了下来，点着一支烟，他喘了口粗气。

昨晚那小子涂了自己一脸蛋黄酱，他正要发作，冲田却低下头来。  
他努力控制住自己的情绪，他看到冲田贴过身，脸颊蹭在他的肩头，  
土方握住他的手，感觉自己温热的手掌像握着一只正蓄着尖锐的猫爪，  
这小东西总爱在暗夜中沙沙地摩擦过地面，而此时正悄然寻步到主人的身边，刻划过他的心上。因为喜欢所以依恋，冲田乖张而又闪着冉冉微张的红瞳，折射着悬而未解的眼色。

他摇了摇头，看到冲田抬起脸，目光锐利像是在寻找答案似的。  
僵持着不说话，他只是看着他，土方像是要被他的眼神挤去另一个空间，这样的逼迫令他无从回应。

“将来你的日子还长呢，我不能不替你打算。”

“一辈子哪里有那么长，一支烟的时间或许它就过去了。”冲田轻描淡写地回答道。

 

回忆至此，土方觉得额头很疼，挤了挤太阳穴他苦笑了下，手机应景地哔哔哔起来。

“十四酱~~”

“佐佐木？”

“那么生分？好歹我也是真选组的粉丝，叫我小三郎就好了。”

“我们这些乡下土鳖，怎么敢和精英们称兄道弟。”土方冷笑道。

“现在靠着一扇破门的感觉如何？”

“还不算最坏，这次似乎没有派你们执行任务啊，婆婆妈妈地来搞些干扰到底是在想些什么？”

“恰恰相反，我是来给你送东西的，我有这个夜总会的内部示意图。”

“图呢？”

“我已经派人送去了呢，呵呵。”

现在暂时的信息是：天人劫持了小将，从早上不明人物发给真选组的视频来看小将穿着逛庙会时的衣服还在呼呼大睡，很有可能只是给人灌了药，但是交易目的现在依然不明。

 

  
四

 

冲田跳下隔层，到达了隔壁的房间，很宽敞的健身房，有人正淡定地等着他，通风口带来的一丝凉风，让屋内的闷热的空气缓解了一点，女孩白衣红瞳，面无表情，手里抱着一堆甜甜圈，所谓副长都是麻烦的生物一点没错。

冲田一刀架到信女脖子上说：

“跟我走一程，到时说不定用你来交换将军也算不亏本。”

“杀手先生，与其计较我的脖子，不如先看看前面吧。”

十几个武士打扮的人零零落落地压过来，冲田松开信女，把刀横在面前，压低身子，在人群冲将过来时，只是一刹那的致命弱点的判断，薄刃闪出的白光，飞溅上血色的诡异，迅速的七刀，倒下后的生命只剩极短的抽搐时间，就变成了与周遭无异的死寂物品。

信女这边的五个人也解决的干净利落，她收刀入鞘，对冲田说跟我走。  
她似乎对此地很熟悉，冲田这时掏出对讲机切到土方的频道，

“喂喂，土方先生，你现在死透了没有，我找到通道楼梯了，快要下到42楼了。”

“出了点事，你先走。”

“什么事？”

“不要多问了，到时见，一定。”

冲田感觉自己心头微微抽动了一下，随即对信女道

“杀人犯小姐，带路吧。”

“我为什么要替你带路。”

“为了方便送我去死呗。”

 

“你们的图纸都是错的，电源控制室的方位很隐蔽。”佐佐木的话此时可信度倒有几分。  
小仓夜总会本来就是天人建立的娱乐设施，早有耳闻其中经常有各种密会开展，所以有些设施也不足为奇，土方只是沉思佐佐木出手和将军被绑架其中的联系。现在看来这一路也未曾遇到敌人，不会费太多周折就能救出将军，这样的可能性本来应该是微乎其微的吧？

“土方副长，我和你做个交易如何？”

“恩？”

“我现在还没想好砝码，再等等。”

“你先说你要我做什么。”

“我还是先告诉你，如果你不答应交易的话，那边就会有麻烦了。”

“哪边？”

“A区那边的那位小队长。”

 

 

冲田和信女到达的42层是柏青哥的场所，山崎发来的指示已经完全无用，冲田把图纸撕掉随手扔到脑后。

“你是来监视我的？”冲田问道

“是”

“你那身残志坚，无手机就废的局长现在难道没用足够多的甜甜圈饲料喂饱你。”

“天天都有吃，很好吃，不过这次我倒真是来送地图的。”

“白送的？那我得说佐佐木一定按期吃药坚持治疗了。”

冲田说到佐佐木的时候，信女的眼神有一丝温度掠过，蓝长的发披散在她脑后，阳光照射在海蓝色上，有着海藻般荡漾的反射。

“不用再联系土方十四郎了，他的对讲机和手机的线路已经被我们干扰了。”

她一语落毕，走到一台柏青哥前，按下了黄色的按钮，屏幕瞬间出现了三个跳动图案的游戏。一发中地，三个甜甜圈的图案连成了一线，BILIBILI两声，离机器二十米处有一扇暗墙打开了，电源控制室就在里面。

佐佐木正在监视器里看着这一切，精英出身，三天之怪物的他，拨弄着手机发着短信，也不是说精英就一定会怎么样，只是资源起步等都是天赐，早早就占据了有利地形，做什么事相对都会容易些，你以为任何组织都可以像电影映的那样用卫星定位？真选组不照样找着图纸弓着腰找着出路，不过为了营救一个傀儡，那傀儡也只是一具偶像，可他们说他们就是需要。

早晚完蛋的家伙，等着世界毁灭时，那些人的表情演一场精彩的群戏，就是他想要的。幕府里面腐败坏掉的部分，如烂透的苹果，不完全抛弃摧毁，怕是无法拯救。那些阳春白雪的下里巴人还在谈什么理想武士道，当然他是个开明的人，他愿意看看他们能自生自灭到何等地步。

或许他会需要一个人，就像在堆积的积木里抽掉一条相当于地基的部分。  
不是每次对抗都需要外力的扼杀，从内部消化才是真正的土崩瓦解。

 

五

 

  
土方现在只能和佐佐木进行对话，他边艰难地拖着受伤的左脚边听他有一车没一车的说些题外话，他在佐佐木不知何意的间断指示下走完楼梯，没有发现任何异常，  
42层是一个酒吧餐厅，吧台上的酒杯四散，隐约还有被气温蒸腾出的葡萄酒酒渣的味道。

“如果你说的是总悟的话，乘早打消那个主意。”

“哦？”

“这家伙的生命力可不是地球人，你知道老子每天需要喝多少瓶力保健来维持脑力和他对抗嘛！你知道一周要剑道多少次才能有体力天天被他S嘛！”

“我想我懂了哟，十四酱。”

这个十四酱真是越说弱点越多，他咯咯笑了一声，越是在特殊的情况，大约就越能接近一个人的真心，他现在正在试炼土方这个人的内核，他需要了解更多。

土方说冲田的口气令他想起他和信女，  
信女本是奈落三羽的骸，被他从那个世界挖来了人间，结果干的依然是不求被救赎和原谅的勾当。她喜欢吃甜甜圈，这是一种容不得仔细思量的爱好，那些黑暗的气氛，却需要如此多的甜蜜。

“只要你每天给我吃甜甜圈，我就跟你走。”

那个女孩是这样对他说的，  
只有他给的甜甜圈才是好吃的，这一点，他也是很后来才发觉的。

佐佐木推了推眼镜，继续说了下去：

“我想好了，土方先生，现在开始，你可以选择，但我又觉得，你无从选择。”

他慢条斯理抑扬顿挫地滔滔不绝，土方听完他冗长的发言后，觉得暂时无法思考。

“让我和近藤局长商量一下吧。”半响，他才反应过来。

“无妨，我现在就放个信号给你。”

此时的近藤正急得像热锅上被炙烤的大猩猩，将军被绑，十四失踪，迄今为止几乎无伤亡，也没有碰到强敌，目标与地点都有一种表里不一，缺乏逻辑，危机四伏的味道。

 

土方现在察觉到一辈子或许真的不太长，  
就在昨天，他的脸上被冲田被涂满了蛋黄酱，少年扳着他的双肩，舌尖舔过他的鼻尖和脸颊，在俯视的角度下，他把他最喜欢的美味一点一点舔了个干净，他看着他做完这件不合时宜的事情后，只是反手揉了揉他的头发，对他说早点睡。

“土方先生，你知道么，我也是会精疲力竭不再想往前看的。”

言尽于此，土方还能再要求什么，

“你说怎样才是对一个人好？”

“情况各种各样，但是我这样的人不会想太多，大体就是无论在哪里，竭力保护着让他活下去。”

“真是迂腐而又一贯的副长看法呢。”

“你觉得？”

“在他身边就足够了。”

冲田昨晚意外地听话，土方推开他的时候居然很顺从，之后，也只是把头埋在他的怀里就这样睡了一夜。

他想给他的保护总是和他本有的自私交杂在一起，  
当佐佐木说完了整个交易，除了悲哀，他还痛恨自己有一丝庆幸，他没想到现在就有个理由可以为他们的后半生做一个了断。

“即使是总悟的剑术，你以为一个剑士就可以拯救一个组？从来是不可能的，都是奢望。近藤桑，你太天真了。”

“十四你忘了，总悟对于我们，不仅仅是真选组的一员，更是家人。”

“他有危险，而佐佐木不可能动将军，他的目标从来只是我们。”

他说他忘了，他怎么会忘了，如果不答应，那么当总悟走到将军所在房间的门口，当他触动蓝色的开门按钮，小将座椅下的炸弹也会同时被触发。  
他不可用让他有50%的可能去送死，0.00001%都不可以。  
这笔交易必须做，佐佐木这个老狐狸，早就看穿了他的在意和忧患。

“冲田先生，你现在还差一步就可以见到你们的将军了。”

佐佐木的声音透过对讲机机械性地传过来。

“不过你家副长，已经把你卖了，看来他终究不是冲田总悟的土方十四郎，而是真选组的鬼之副长。“

“你要说的就那么多？”冲田不置可否。

信女看着冲田，眼神依然冰冷，手机响起，是佐佐木的声音，她的手机上有一个甜甜圈样式的挂饰，上面的彩灯一闪一闪，在她听完整个电话后，那一闪一闪的光仿佛和她的发色一样，变成了眼泪的颜色。

她懂得，她的甜甜圈在未来将要味同嚼蜡，失去原本应有的味道。

 

六

 

花钱怂恿几个天人不难，让小将以为这是真选组所为也不难。  
冲田和信女站在41层的大门前停下了脚步，门看起来花纹普通，信女让冲田按了红色的按钮，一切如常。

小将正在中间的沙发上熟睡如兔，似乎一切发生的事都和他无关。  
而土方已经在沙发旁站着等候。

“土方先生的狗命结果又侥幸逃脱，实在是令我大失所望啊。”

“我那边电源启动已经完成了。”

“你是怎么找到电源控制室的？”

“佐佐木，戏演完了，将军你可以先送回去了。”

 

小将就这样从头至尾都没有登上戏剧舞台就被请出了场，信女架起将军对冲田说：

“我先走了，再也不想看到你。”

“杀人犯小姐，如果真这样就好了。”

 

她的蓝发白衣瞬时消失得无影无踪，未及土方和冲田对上话，41层的液晶大屏幕开启，佐佐木继续他完美无缺的计划。

 

“笨蛋土方，你走路姿势怎么了。”

“刚被门夹到了脚。”

“啊哈哈，这下土方副长要像乌龟一样手脚并用爬出夜总会了。”

“滚！”

“土方副长，冲田队长，想必你们刚刚才松了一口气，可是很不幸的告诉你们在启动了电源控制系统的同时，也就进入了爆破的倒计时，愚昧的蝼蚁一般的人，是不是快点选择逃跑比较好？”  
佐佐木打断了他们的对话，亏他们在这种时候还能展开这样的对话，实在令人意料不到。

“我们还有多久？”冲田问道，非常平静地就接受了这一切。

“两分钟。”

再怎么迅速，刚启动电源后到现在为止已经花掉了半分钟，在跑到电梯前炸弹大约就会引爆。冲田一把拽过土方背起他，脚不争气的别扭副长也实在没法反抗，只能眼睁睁地看着少年背着他飞快地奔跑。

在心理影响的加成下，热浪似乎提前推开空气中的湿气，未及思考一路冲到电梯门口，巨大的爆裂声准时响起，撕扯着周遭的回响令他下意识贴近冲田，他看着少年的侧脸，冲田正屏着息丝毫没有松懈，火势很快蔓延，进入电梯后冲田迅速按下三角键，电梯飞快的下降，却在突然震动后停止，照明灯骤然灭掉，土方一下子从冲田身上跌到了电梯上，他竭力爬起来，胡乱挣扎后，冲田一把拉起他，他只能暂时靠在冲田的肩头。

电梯仿佛一个即将被扔入火山熔岩口的鸟笼，在这暂时仅存的安全空间，冲田的菊一文字横在他们之间，冷冰的，像是无声悲哀地隔开了一条泾渭分明的线。

“总悟，如果能从这里出去，我说如果....”他忍不住开口

“你还有五秒钟去学会闭嘴。”

冰冷刺骨的体感忽然消失，土方察觉到了菊一文字的抽离，冲田的嘴唇猛得堵上来，口腔中发烫的温度和周边的气温保持着惊人的同步率，接下来所有的语言都只能融化在彼此的沉默中，之后如果是成功脱离，等待他们的也不过是另一种方式的灰色境地，但他得用这种方式告诉他，即使现在的一切在星系轨道上只不过是重复亿万年也无法逃离的注定，他也会用尽全力去扭转这一切。

“色狼土方快放手！”冲田猛得推开他。

“可恶，你情绪转换得真快。”

“近藤桑，下面叫你们锯开的二楼玻璃准备好了么。”他不再回答他，只是对着对讲机简短地喊道。

“十四，总悟，你们没事吧！”

“近藤桑，我们没事的，我可不想在这里和土方白痴变成两具焦炭供人瞻仰。”

“不能在电梯里等死了，得爬上电梯顶部，随它一起下降，再找机会。”

冲田随即挂毕，扔掉对讲机，摸索着用力扒开电梯的门，门被扯开一个身位，两人先后挤了出去攀爬而上。

“很快电梯上拉伸的所有绳索和维系都会被烧断掉，然后垂直坠落下底面。”

“所以我们只有...”

冲田大力把绳索的一端绑在电梯外玻璃通道的钢筋上，土方随即把另一端绑在了自己身上。

“抱紧我。”

他对着他低吼了一声，顶部愈燃愈烈的火苗刹那照亮土方的表情，好似夜空里盛开的烟火映照在脸，他正焦急的看着他。

冲田一言不发，狠狠抱住他，这样的温柔已经溺死过他几千次，几万次，他却依然还想要。

电梯猛得开始加速度坠落，顶端，是快速逼近的炙热气团和火焰，风驰电掣的俯冲，身边伴随着的是不断掉落的火星和建材碎片。  
三十，二十，十，心里默念，玻璃外的地面变得清晰，真选组黑压压地围了一片。

“要到刚叫他们打碎玻璃弄出的口了，你先跳出去。”土方一脸急切。

话语落毕，冲田掏出他的迷你加农炮对准电梯内壁就是一炮，巨大的反弹冲击力侵袭而来。

土方似乎懂了，临到出口奋力一跃，随即两人一起被气流推出了窗外。  
不可提先走，不言及舍弃，冲田始终没有放开他的手。

 

“他们真出了事，你准备怎么办？”信女站在夜总会的不远处看着这一切，佐佐木就在她的身旁。

“检验一件商品的价值的测试不也包含在此？如果他这么不堪一击，那也就不值得我花那么多心思了。”

“你为什么偏偏会选在这里？”

“小仓夜总会，因为是小仓，所以是幸运的地方呢。”

信女想起那个二战时因为天气恶劣，而被美军被迫放弃投掷原子弹的城市。

“可小仓现在被撤市了吧。”

“是的呢，所以此地发生的一切也将和小仓的过去一样，不复存在了。”

 

七 

 

  
“那时急急忙忙地说了个大概，面子上的事情得做得更漂亮些。”

“你想怎么做，就说得清楚些。”

“方便以后合作的事，当然得师出有名。”

“到底是合作，还是强取豪夺呢？”

“十四酱，你这人的话就是说得难听啊。”

 

把兑现承诺这件事放到议程上，为了使整件事更有种人模狗样的完美。  
期间冲田见过信女一次，她穿黑色的连衣裙，不是平时见回组的白色队服，

“你真是我见过的最没自我意志的人。”

“彼此彼此，也亏了有你，杀手先生。”

“以后得改称呼呢，不会尴尬？”

“因为有你，我才觉得我不会是这个世界最可怜的人。”她抬起头，笑中带泪。

 

红色的信封和请帖在两周后就整整齐齐地摆在了真选组近藤局长的台面上，数量太多，土方只是瞥了一眼就推门出去了。

土方不再和冲田谈论此事，尘埃落定的事情反反复复的折腾也没有太多意义，在真选组讨生活的日子极少有真正的休假，远行更是少，他说这次得带冲田去补过生日，

九十九里滨，他喜欢此地的名字，满百圆满中功亏一篑的感觉，于是就选这里了。  
当地的民宿还是很容易找的，土方用了半个月的薪水干脆把这个只有三间的民宿一整座房子都包了下来，主人也乐得满意，除了下午两点左右来清理打扫一下，这屋子就只剩冲田和他。

 

到那里的时候刚好是中午，行李胡乱地扔在房间里。  
他越发没有话和他讲，坐在门口的木质台阶上可以看见不远处的海滩，冲田靠着他就是几个小时过去，再也没法做到一笑而过，也无法冷言冷语地激怒对方。

那天夜里，土方靠着门沿看着冲田在海滩上踱着脚步蹲下又站起，看着他瘦小的身体在黑夜里几乎被吞噬的样子，他突然觉得喉头很痒，闷声着，虽然只是几下却还是哭出声来。

清晨，是满天满地满沙滩的土方去死的字眼，他想对他说，如果真能让我这样死掉，未尝不是件好事，土方意识到，原来他也并不是那么没有幽默感的人。

太阳落下再次升起，然后是重复，夕阳涂照在不远的沙滩上，汽笛徐徐鸣叫的声音悠远绵长，没有未来也不想再挣扎，太阳是低垂的将要渴死的人之眼，无力惺忪昭然若揭着结局的注定。

 

“土方先生，你为什么要答应他们，你只是想毁了我对吧。”

“不是，总悟，是这个世界可以改变的事太少，我可以把一切给你，但你有想过其他人么？”

“你在意些什么，为什么你要在意那些？”

“看到竖立在面前的墙壁还一头往前撞的人可能并不值得取笑，但墙壁本身不会发生任何改变，要改变的人只有你自己。”

冲田知道此时他再努力，手中的菊一文字都无法刺穿如此坚硬的壁垒。

“你没法跟着我一辈子的，我也不值得你那样去做。”

他要他好好的，在温暖的屋子有温柔的妻吃着热腾腾的饭，这是他畅想过能给他的未来，也是他逃脱自我责任，不用再陷入颤栗偏见怪圈的唯一方式。  
他只是个普通的男人，可以为他挡下世上最锋利的刀，却依然抵不过流言蜚语和约定俗成的规则。

“要是你只是想毁了我，不妨毁得更彻底些，不要给我任何希望。”

“从此让我把其他女人压在身下，做那些无意义的事，就是你想要的么。”

最后一丝残阳的光线浸入海底，潮汐起落，云色忽变，大地一片死寂，无穷无尽令人迷失。如此理解的话他也无法反驳，同时，心底仅存的一丝理智终于被切断。

冲田的浴衣滑落，露出半截光滑的背脊，土方的下巴倚靠在上面，他开始吻他的背部和他的发，接着，他一把横抱起他，俯下身用牙齿挑开他的唇间，咬噬侵入，冲田这道失落的魂魄，很快，在他面前就只剩下毫无抵抗的防线。

八

 

土方明白他正在做一件有预谋又残忍的事情，但这个狡猾的小恶魔真的令他无法放手。  
他的手指伸入他的浴衣，微风拂过肌肤更令触感显得不真实。  
浴衣的腰带缠绕在他的手指，他不能看他的身体，如果这只是本能的索求，或许会更好些，加了其他调料，才是致命的。

他把他缓缓放倒在榻榻米上，用手指顺着冲田的头发往后撸去，  
他想好好看他，看到他能把他的每一丝眼角眉梢的颤抖都刻进脑海。

俯下身，舌尖伸出，温柔地舔到他胸前的突起，右手随之握住冲田的分身开始上下套弄，冲田只是任由他做着这一切，胸前的两点初经挑逗就变得绯红而又僵硬，他一把抱住土方的脖颈，开始吻他的后颈，随即是耳廓，恰当好处的触碰游走到耳垂，他一口含住了土方的耳垂裹进了唇舌，手也随即往下做更深的探入。

土方的分身迅速肿胀，冲田猫着腰把他握到手里，舌尖开始在铃口打圈，土方只觉得一股苏麻感冲上心头，试探性地轻舔后，他加重了力度，将分身的前半段整个包容到了口中，他那小小的嘴型有些夸张似地撑大，土方忍不住抓着他的头发对着他说：

“总悟，看着我。”

他想看他此时的表情，生动无比的绝望，太好看，冲田那对水汽晕染琉璃般闪烁的双眼渴求地望着他，脖颈上扬美丽的弧度让土方无法再去体谅这样令他不够舒服的姿势是否太过粗鲁。

分身在热烈的温度和黏搓的刺激下到达了极限，液体无法自制地喷涌而出，虽然他极力退出了自己，但还是射在了他的脸上，白色的液体滑落冲田的脸颊，他微微一笑，随手在脸上拭了一下，双手再次勾上土方肩头，一下子把土方的身子带回来，吻上了土方的喉结。  
刚宣泄而出的下体再次因为挑逗而抬头，他趴到土方身上让土方不要动作，开始再一次在他身上烙上他的痕迹，像是猫科动物用自己的气味宣称所有物一样带着极度的独占欲。

手顺势握到土方分身的根部，前后套弄，栗色的短发尖梢滴落的汗珠掉落在土方眼皮上，如同他对他无法掩饰的爱欲一般滚烫，他真的被烫疼了，这种感情早就撑破他胸口可以抵御的最大攻击，冲田竭力地在取悦他，是他此生都无法想象到的景象，

他背过他的身体，用手指替他做扩张，因为不忍直视那个最柔软的地方，他几乎摸索着慢慢调整了很久，  
这是你想要的，所以我给你，要把所有冲动不能克制，恶魔羽翼下隐藏的欲念都留给你。  
冲田倔强上扬的嘴角和微红的脸颊令他卸去了克制的最后一层盔甲，或者说在规则之外总有一些感情用世俗无法思量。

他本不是那么勇敢的人，却抵不过冲田想要拽住他前往那放肆没有任何束缚的云端。  
他终于忍不住猛得插入进去，阻碍的力量令他疼痛，他感觉他在本能地蜷缩身体，他抓住他的腰，指甲几乎扣进肉里，雪白的肤色里深红的痕迹，痴缠恋后，眷赖愈深，土方整个人贴上他的背部，开始艰难地抽插，在少年炙热的身体里，他才可以安心诉求那些无法启齿的信号。

安夏的夜色化为极昼的白夜，亮到刺眼，无法直视，冲田的喘息低低地带着少年独有的未熟感，他叫他放肆地叫出声来，冲田羞耻地咬紧嘴唇摇了摇头，在抽插进退之间，土方感觉宣泄的欲望再一次达到顶峰，焦急地想退出来时，被冲田一把抓住。

“土方先生，射在里面。”他的口气冷静得令他惊讶。

“不行，很容易有什么问题的。”

“还是怕我给你惹麻烦么，可以后再没有那样的机会了吧，我要你这样做。”

他叹了一口气，不再坚持地释放了自己，仿佛全部该说给树洞听的故事和过往都将被封存，全身瘫软的他，随即一下就趴在了冲田的身旁。

他和他四目相对，他开始抚摸他的额头，冲田笑颜拂面像一只失而复得主人的小猫般眯起双眼，他的表情真是万般戾气杀劫后洗练，充满着纯真无比的放浪，土方从来不知道冲田可以如此魅惑。  
他抱紧虚脱后的他，吻他的唇他的眼，他疼惜他，倾注他此生情感长大的少年，他同样害怕有人把他带走，纵然他对他的感情再也无法描摹比喻。  
冲田把耳朵贴到他的胸口，紧贴着他的心跳声，屋外的潮声断续着节拍起伏，在这两股相随激荡的回响中，他忍不住开了口。

“土方白痴，如果...”现在，土方只能听少年说下去。

“你说什么如果？”

“一个假设而已，上次你不也说如果来着，何必那么在意，你看，你就是学不会从容和淡定，你真的不信，我可以为你做到更多么，我定会让你感受到，让你后悔，让你知道没有我有多难受。”

“傻瓜，这世上没有谁是缺了谁过不下去的。”

“如果有来世，我只想做一只把你双手抓得鲜血淋漓的猫，只是那时，你呢，恐怕再也没法甩掉我了。

 

九

 

  
“直到现在，你依然不告诉他佐佐木对你说了什么么，这样的交易，只是为了不让他成为谋杀小将的替罪羊。”

“近藤桑，每个人都是需要几个借口，几个理由的。”

“总悟这孩子，会恨你一辈子。”

“好过我后悔一辈子，冠冕堂皇的说了很多话，到头来我也只是在为自己打算。”

“那孩子，不能没有你我，也不能没有真选组。”

“我知道，所以他会一直都在，不曾离开。”

 

他不是没有故意找过女人，各种逢场作戏，冷落他，对他S他的行为熟视无睹，面对他的试探，一次次的拒绝和圆滑装傻，如此恶毒，那就是他。  
可他最后明白不让希望变为绝望，不到切断锁链坠落万劫不复，冲田，是赶不走的。  
就像他最后给他的礼物，也不过是为了理所当然的心里偿还，为了他能毫不留情地亲手摁灭最后一截烟蒂，让这少年用一生去验证深渊无边的噩梦，  
当然，他也会在他的梦里，他知道他无法逃离冲田的梦境，永远不能。

 

“菊一文字再也用不着了，不会带走，小鞘就跟着我走吧，我怕她孤单，我也怕...自己寂寞。”

 

婚礼选择了西式的礼仪，尖顶教堂放飞白鸽，佐佐木的见回组做的是排场的生意，电视台干脆进行直播，真选组第一剑客和见回组第一高手的组合的联姻，以及冲田即将的位置转变，即使不能代表两方面的完全联手融洽，至少也是一个牵制。

佐佐木行的是信女父亲的位置，这赃买卖做得滴水不漏利益无限，看着信女他有一点点难过，但也仅仅是一点点，就好似晴空万里那一丝被吹散的云朵，由于太微不足道而可以忽略不计。  
男人，终究只能是男人。  
佐佐木以为，世间的完美本来就只出现在小说中，若是世界加速崩坏，秩序再建，新世界里，这些又算得了什么。

土方的视线从车上下来开始就变得极为模糊，他看到近藤和冲田并肩而立，等着新娘被带至新郎身边，花童撒起手中彩色的纸片，钟声响起，他渐渐听不见，九十九里铺那阵阵不息的潮声却在此刻响起，重复以往充斥着整个大脑，好似大雨滂沱，打湿了他的思绪。

牧师问着誓言和承诺，和小说电影里完全一样。

“你愿意嫁给这个男人吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡”

一切都能给他，被挖空所有都在所不惜，  
唯独这件事，宁愿毁掉他仅剩的自尊，承认失去爱的能力都只能选择无言以对。

“你愿意娶这个女人吗？爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。”

“我愿意”

冲田的白色西装显得无比帅气，他身边，是漂亮到没有破绽的信女。  
当佐佐木掏出盒子，把两枚闪亮的小东西放到冲田和信女手心后，女孩握起它，迟疑着对着彩色玻璃窗射进的光线映照了一下。  
但那只是一下下，很快，她就进入到了她该有的角色，在冲田为她戴上那枚戒指后，他面对信女伸出左手，戒指上的光晕在阳光下扩大闪烁，土方几乎看不清冲田的表情。

戒指被套上了少年的指尖，吱呀放映着的色彩胶片化为默声时代的黑白。  
仿佛世界泯灭不见底，从此再没有七彩的存在。

世人眼里盛开的鲜艳景色皆是虚像，  
土方开始明白，那样的死去和枯萎，只需在一瞬间和他的指尖。  
他对着向教堂外走去的新人从心底笑出声来，舍弃他的全部而换来得一刻，他得高兴，他怎么能让他趾气高扬地看到自己的失意与灰心呢？

 

他们在一起做过最多的事是争执和讽刺  
却也曾经无数次踏过尸骸遍地的日以继夜

有过一个共同深爱的女子  
没有过约定也从不曾彼此承诺

只用了三天便把半生的劫数走完  
而今天不过是嵌在相框里哑然的玩笑

说不出我爱你或许早就不明其中含义  
他把生命的准绳轻轻打一个圈，冲田，就成为他一辈子都解不开的死结

 

“总君，你不是说有不惜弄脏双手也要保护的东西么？”  
“小鞘，我舍弃菊一文字就是最大的保护，你懂么？”

两周后，冲田总悟脱离真选组加入见回组，  
从此菊一文字沉寂于世间，没有执行过一次任务，也不曾再次握刀出动，  
精英们也有问佐佐木，你的苦心岂不白费，这小子是故意在废掉自己。  
答曰：冲田总悟早死在那天的建筑物里，我要的只是真选组一道致命的伤口而已。

棋子再犀利，也无法选择棋盘，但至少，他可以选择沉默着当一枚弃子。

 

尾声

 

总君接起手机，是信女主人的电话：

“总悟，过会儿他放学是你去接一下，还是我去？”

“我去吧。”

土方先生刚才和总君擦肩而过，总君甚至没有看他一眼，  
我不知道总君此时此刻在想些什么，总君不认识土方先生了么。

总君离土方先生越来越远，蝉时雨的声音充斥耳扉，每一点欲言又止的妄想都被骤起的鸣叫急促着吹破，令人有种和温度不相符的阵阵凛冽，  
我感觉自己忽然被攥得很紧，那种久违的力度令我惊惶不安，我知道，这是总君的手掌。

夏天的午后闷热而又沉默，36.5摄氏度的空气会让每个人都无法坚持自己的所想，小鞘只是想跟着总君，总君的开心是我的开心，总君的伤心是我最不愿意看到的事情。

雨，如期而至地开始落下，雨水咸湿，我缩了缩头往总君的衣摆贴近了一点。  
总君的脚步平稳而又无懈可击，我好奇地回头望向了土方先生。

土方先生眼神淡然，伫立原地，他注视着总君的背影，没有离开。  
大约只是想确认那是不是总君，大约他依然坚信着什么。

我想我不会告诉总君这一切，既然，直到最终他也没有回头。

 

FIN.


End file.
